


On Your Tippy-Toes (Creeping)

by NienteZero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, PWP, Post Episode: s02 ep10 The Runway Job, Rare Pair, eliot’s into some kinky shit, like satisfying his bed partner a lot, this is as vanilla as I know how which means just a tiny bit of pain and power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/NienteZero
Summary: Tara has ideas about what Eliot Spencer, tough guy, will be like in bed. Eliot has a few surprises for her.
Relationships: Tara Cole/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: What's In A Name - Leverage





	On Your Tippy-Toes (Creeping)

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven’t written gratuitous smut in probably fifteen years. Forgive me if I’m rusty.

Eliot approached sex mouth-first.

Tara smiled the smile of a well-satisfied woman as she slipped out of his bed, feet sweeping the floor for the shoes she'd kicked off the night before. The job over, the two of them had come together like they'd had a secret agreement ever since the fight in the garment factory. Two very physical people, a kick of adrenaline, and the pure lust of fighting side by side with someone both competent and mean as a snake. It was inevitable they were going to fuck.

They'd barely made it back to Eliot's nearest safe-house, just in the door of a bland but clean apartment, when he'd pressed her against the wall and kissed the breath out of her, before dropping to his knees and saying "can I?"

Tara had wasted no time shoving her jeans far enough down that he could start eating her out right there and then, and it wasn't until honour and Tara were both well satisfied that he came up for air. The fuck that followed was quick, but good, Tara on top riding hard how she liked it, Eliot obviously seriously aroused by using his lips and tongue to make her come, and come, and come. He hadn't lasted long, but he'd fucked one more orgasm out of her before they both fell into a satisfied post-sex coma nap.

It was his place, so it was up to her to do the morning after sneaking out. Not much past two in the morning, plenty of time to go home, take a long, hot shower, get herself off a few more times thinking about their earlier performance and still be awake again at a reasonable time for Nate's next job.

Tara had just found her jeans and shoes when she heard a grumble from the bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"Where y' going?" Eliot said sleepily.

"Home, I thought -" Tara said.

"You thought I was all done?" Eliot's voice was dark with sultry amusement, "You ain't wore me out yet."

He was out of bed and standing in front of her, close enough to touch. He was still buck naked, and his thick cock, head gleaming with a drop of precum in the dim light of the room, was very clearly not at all tired out.

"Oh, that right?" Tara said. Orgasms with a hot, readily available guy were even better than banging a few more out solo at home.

"That's right," Eliot said, reaching out to run his hand down her arm, his warm, callused fingers making her skin tingle pleasantly in a shiver of anticipation.

He leaned forward, asking permission with a flick of his eyes before he put his mouth onto her collarbone, grazing with his teeth, not a hard bite but a frisson of pain heightened by the scrape of stubble from his chin.

Tara was surprised. She had expected him to go straight for her breasts. Most men did, and honestly, most women too. But this... was interesting. Eliot was interesting.

She reached out and dug her fingers into his arm, nails into solid muscle.

"C'mon," she said with a laugh, "I can take it harder than this, you can give it to me rough, big boy."

She felt Eliot's mouth move into a smile against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Know you can take it rough, but do you think you can take it soft?" he said, his words tickling on her skin.

Tara laughed, a short, soft exhalation as Eliot's hands ran down her arms, a ghost of a touch.

"I can take whatever you're dishing out," Tara said.

Eliot's hands ran back up her arms, the fingers of one hand teasing up her scalp, gently tugging at her hair, just the lightest pull, as he lifted his mouth to kiss her, his lips fitting over hers firm and warm, and moving slow and patient.

Eliot steered Tara toward the bed, finally breaking the kiss to say "lie down, on your back,"

"You giving me orders?" Tara shot back.

"I'm asking," Eliot said, holding his hands up innocently, "won't need to tell you what to do, I'm just goin' to go nice and slow 'til you can't take any more pleasure."

He looked smugly self-assured as he asked, "that okay by you?"

Tara threw herself backwards onto the bed and wriggled around until she was comfortably splayed out, one knee bent. She knew what she looked like when she was lying like this. She raised an eyebrow at Eliot, and beckoned, almost sure he'd get down and dirty fast.

But he didn't. Eliot crawled onto the bed, between her legs, and leaned down over her, letting his long hair brush across her heated skin before he took her left hand and started kissing it, kissing the palm and nipping at the pulse point at her wrist.

Tara felt a sigh shake through her.

"Am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?" she asked, her playful tone only the slightest bit shaky.

"You can touch me all you want," Eliot paused, and looked up at her, holding long, heavy eye contact, "But if you keep your hands off your pussy I'll make you come like no one has before."

He didn't seem to be boasting, just stating a fact.

Which was so hot that Tara felt her hips buck off the mattress involuntarily.

Eliot bit his lower lip then grinned a filthy grin before he set back in to kissing and touching and nibbling the sensitive skin of her inner arm. Tara could feel his dick brushing against her inner thigh where he was leaning over her, the brush of it so far from being inside her, satisfying her.

But he'd challenged her to take what he was handing out, and she was damned if she was going to beg for a fuck when he'd promised so much. But, he'd said she could touch him as much as she wanted, so could she tease him into moving faster?

She slid further down the bed so she could easily reach Eliot's cock and grip it just under the head, wrapping her fingers around the shaft, and teasing the head with her thumb. There were tricks you could do with an uncircumcized penis that she wouldn't be able to play on Eliot, but she'd never hand any complaints about her technique.

Eliot thrust casually into her grip, but he didn't stop his attentions, his mouth now working along her ribs, finding sensitive spots that made her squirm until he'd bite down, still gentle, barely enough, just enough to set her nerves on fire.

He lifted his head long enough to say, "yeah, that's, fuck, so good," and Tara was pleased that he wasn't completely unaffected. Whatever game he was playing, she still had a shot at winning.

That was when he leaned further over her, kissing a trail up between her breasts, that rough scratch of stubble contrasting against the soft brush of hair over her nipples. He supported himself on one hand and brought the other up under her head, gently scratching his fingernails at the base of her scalp. Her back arched up as he gave the hair there a soft tug, then dug into her scalp with his nails. The contrast of sensations was electrifying, Nothing on its own was quite enough, it felt like her body was chasing something, but all of it together.... finally, f i n a l l y, he took one of her nipples between his lips and swirled his tongue over the sensitive tip.

Tara let go of Eliot's cock in favour of grabbing his body just above the hips. He had the build of someone who used their strength for much more than being pretty, so there was plenty to grab onto right there. She wrapped a leg around the back of his knees and pulled, trying to pull him down closer to her. But he didn't budge, just laughed softly and bit down on her nipple.

Tara cried out as he teased with his teeth and lips. Eliot's hand slid from behind Tara's head, his thumb running along her jawline. Damn, did she even know she had a sensitive spot there? His thumb massaged the pressure point at the hinge of the jawbone. Tara gasped at the pain, a delicate throb running like a frisson under all the soft pleasure. She felt his fingers moving over her lips, and opened her mouth to suck two of them in, greedy for more sensation.

God, she needed to be touched, so badly, she need a hand or a cock, or a mouth, between her legs. Her hips were rocking in unsteady little thrusts and she could feel how wet she was. Eliot still seemed to be in no hurry, taking his time to lick and kiss and bite all over her breasts, occasionally stopping to murmur in that low cowboy voice how beautiful she was, how lucky he was to be worshipping her body this way.

Tara bit down meanly on Eliot's fingers. He looked up from her breasts, heated amusement in his eyes. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth.

"You ready to beg for me, darlin'," he said, "or you think you can take some more?"

"Fuck you, Spencer," Tara gasped out.

"Maybe later," Eliot said, sliding up to dive back into those heady kisses of his. His cock was still hanging heavy between them, trailing precum across her body, and he held himself up with his core as he grabbed onto her breasts with both hands, kneading them steadily while they kissed.

Tara kissed like she was starving, nails scratching across Eliot's broad back. He pushed one thick thigh up between her legs and let her rut against it as they kissed. She could feel the heat building to fireworks when he pulled back, leaving her gasping and whining with need.

"Not yet," Eliot said. He gently pushed her hair back from her forehead, "'less you really want to," he added, checking in with her, a surprisingly earnest look in her eyes.

Tara threw her head back into the mattress in frustration. She'd been so close to coming. But this was past a game and into something she really wanted - she knew if she let him build her up that way, build her up and bring her back down, when the orgasm finally hit it was going to be spectacular.

"Keep going," she moaned breathily.

"Good," he said.

He went back to kissing her, deep, long kisses, intense, breath stealing. Tara could have floated just on that, losing all track of time and urgency, but his hands ... those clever hands, more sensitive than you'd guess from how rough the skin on his fingers was in places. Sensitive enough to touch and explore and find those pressure points and lean a knuckle or a thumb down into them, an exquisite flood of almost-pain through her body until the pressure released. The longer he kissed and touched and squeezed, sometimes scratched, sometimes dug in with his short nails, the further Tara seemed to float off into a haze. She could feel that throb building deep inside her again, the sense of needing something, the deeply buried want that could only be fucked out of her, but she was given over to this, and all she could do about it was writhe under Eliot.

Eliot pulled away from kissing Tara to start working down her neck with his lips. No tongue or teeth, just the gentle brush of skin and stubble. He nudged Tara to roll over. She felt nearly boneless as she rolled onto her side, blissed out in a way she couldn't remember being in a long time. Eliot settled behind her, his body warm against hers. His cock was pressed against her ass cheeks, and he was rocking his hips gently so she could feel his hardness, but that wasn't where he was focused. He lifted her hair up so he could kiss the back of her neck. His teeth found her trapezius and he grazed the muscle, nipping and biting and sometimes stopping to kiss back up her neck before switching sides for a while.

Tara grabbed hold of a pillow to clutch against her chest and hold herself steady. Eliot's hands were not idle either, trailing down her sides, sometimes digging in, sometimes ghost soft, and then reaching down to knead the cheeks of her ass.

He slid a hand between her legs from behind and started idly teasing the outer lips of her pussy, occasionally letting a finger push through to play with the sensitive inner lips.

"Can I fuck you?" Eliot asked, sounding breathless himself.

"Yes, fuck, yes," Tara moaned.

She felt Eliot pull away long enough to grab a condom from the bedside table and roll it on, then he was back behind her, gently moving her top leg so he could nudge the head of his cock against her labia, letting it rub past her hole and nudge against her clit. She cried out and thrust, no longer sure if she needed to get him in her, or get off against his cock like this.

Eliot stroked her clit with his cock a few more times, pulling back just as she could feel herself almost cresting the wave.

He gave her hair a sharp pull, not hard, but just enough of a bright flicker of pain to bring her even closer, but he'd moved back so she had nothing to grind on.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," she groaned, "please, god, PLEASE just... I need..."

"I got you," Eliot said gently, kissing her just behind her ear, "trust me."

He gripped her by the hips with one hand and lined himself up with the other, pushing the head of his cock just into her pussy, short, hard thrusts that banged right on the door of her g-spot.

It was just short of enough, just short of taking Tara where she needed to go.

"Please, Jesus, fuck, get in me, I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't just, oh god, fucking.... Spencer... now, please," Tara sobbed out.

"Touch your clit," Eliot said into her ear, voice rough and broken with pleasure.

Tara didn't hesitate to follow his suggestion, her hand diving between her legs immediately to stroke frantically at her clit.

Eliot began to thrust deeper into her, harder, faster, setting a pace that hit her g-spot over and over.

Tara felt it coming, a wave building from deep in her body, a wave of sensation that rocked through her, burst after burst. She thought she was done, and another stroke of Eliot's cock would take her over again. She lost her words, she lost the ability to make any sound but sharp cries of pleasure. Her body rocked with his, her pussy clenched and squeezed around him, she rode it, cresting the biggest wave, until she rocked down gently to the other side.

Eliot stroked her shoulder and her hair. He was still inside her, still hard.

"More?" he said, gently.

"Oh god, yes..." Tara said. She could feel it in her, feel the pleasure only banked down, the flame ready to flare up again. She was all senses and skin and touch as he fucked down, rolling her over so he was taking her from behind, hard, deep, almost brutal, the way she'd imagined he'd fuck. After everything that came before, it was perfect, driving, primal, and to Tara's surprise she came harder even than the first time, her body spasming in wild motions as Eliot held her close and fucked her through it.

He was breathing hard and it wasn't long after the second big orgasm that she felt him shudder, drive in with desperate hip movements, and come.

Eliot pulled out of Tara slowly, one hand still on her and most of their bodies still pressed together as he took off the condom and discarded it. He rolled her over so they were face to face, and tucked her against his chest.

"Doin' okay?" he said?

Tara made to answer but found she couldn't speak. She was still gasping, little, short breaths.

"Got one more to go?" Eliot said, nuzzling his head against hers.

Tara nodded.

Eliot snaked his hand down between them and pushed his fingers between her labia, pressing down firmly, but letting her own shuddering, jerking motions set the pace as she ground against him. It was sweet relief to come one more time, and then again, and a last little flicker, her body finally running out of sensation and urgency.

Tara collapsed back into Eliot's arms, speechless and sated.

Eliot gently stroked her side, firm, even, grounding pressure. There was a lilt of laughter in his voice as he said, "You better stay for breakfast, I don't think I got another round in me if you try to sneak out again."

Tara lifted one hand to reach back and feebly smack at Eliot's arm, but it was on a warm, giggly, feeling that she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the What’s In A Name ficfest, where the prompt is the title of your fic! My prompt, “On Your Tippy-Toes Creeping” was from the lush and dark Billie Eilish song Bad Guy.
> 
> Get your own prompt here: https://whatsinanameficfest.tumblr.com/


End file.
